Nottial
History Nottial would be the first god brought forth from the darkness, clothed in shadows and made up of ebony it is said the goddess's beauty is beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal. Causing those that are so blessed to view her to shape her into their own image of their goddess, some see a beautiful bronze woman with hair shimmering like the glint of steel. While others can only witness a black void speaking out to them. Nottial would be brought forth from her realm of darkness by Sutral, and married off to the first god. With time the goddess of the shadows would grow tired of her husbands slights, of how he dishonored her by casting her aside upon the birth of their children Nihil and Nema. As her children crafted their races Nottial fled to the world of Acearia, in the deep deserts of the west she worked in secrecy. Crafting a race from the black obsidian that gathered around the volcanic regions of the west. As Sutral gazed upon the creations of his children, Nottial would bring forth her own race. The orcs, the embodiment of the darkest regions of the universe and lands. Their skins seeming to absorb the light cast by the gods themselves, and their eyes burning bright with the fires of hatred. These beasts taught the once peaceful races of the Caesians and the humans the ways of warfare. Forcing them to fight or perish by their hands. Nottial would wage a fierce war with her once beloved son. The two great gods clashed along with their children, their deeds carved into the vary mountains of Carim and the deserts of the Orcish wastelands. Eventually the goddess of darkness would be driven from the lands of the Caesians, her own children exiled to the deserts of the world. The defeated goddess would give hope to her children, leading them to inhabit the once proud cities of man that lay dotted around the desert landscape. The orcs would grow in number, erecting proud monuments of blackened marble to their dark god. All the while Nottial would withdraw herself as her son had, watching over her children and preparing to fight the Eternal War. Recent History & Worship As death and destruction were brought forth into the world, Sutral cast out his wife. Banishing her back to the darkness from which she came. There Nottial plotted and schemed to overthrow her once loving family, even now she plots the downfall of the mortal men and the immortal Caesians. Her children growing stronger by her powers, and the souls of dark men turning to her near daily. Nottial prepares to strike upon her foes, to tear out the heart of her once proud lover. Several Cults and clans have sprung up within near every nation that revolve around the worship of a dark entity, from blood sacrifice to self mutilation it is common for such cults to be stamped out by government officials as soon as they are public knowledge. Men and women that partake in such acts are considered to be witches, thus are typically burned at the stake or hung for their crimes. However, the orcish race holds a united religious loyalty to Nottial. High Shamans of each clan lead the entire Orc race in unified worship. Honoring Nottial by building statues out of black marble, desecrating artifacts of other gods, and sacrificing slaves in the name of their dark god to earn her favor. Due to this the Orcs have become increasingly powerful, their numbers swelling due to high fertility rates, and their armies near unstoppable as if they are imbued with the powers of Nottial herself. Rising from the shadows to strike down any army that dares march against them.